


Nobody Needs To Know

by AlienAgenda



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Implied Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Libraries, Library Sex, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rumors, Sexual Content, alcove bed, jeffersons big ass library, too much purple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAgenda/pseuds/AlienAgenda
Summary: This is a prompt fill that turned perhaps a little more sexual than the prompt:"So, Thomas Jefferson had a massive, extensive library (He bought 2,000 books just while ambassadoring in France.) Cue Hamilton, pretending to be his friend/sexual favors just to get his hands on all those books!"





	Nobody Needs To Know

The first time he heard about this damned library of Jefferson's, it had been from Lafayette. Whilst drinking with the Frenchman, he had mentioned the expansive library hidden within the walls of Monticello. Walls lined with shelves crammed with books of every size and topic. A warm fireplace to curl up beside, surrounded by the smell of parchment and warm spice. Dimmed lights and silence, to both clear his mind and engross it in something newer than his thoughts. Hamilton's wet dream.

At the time, he'd joked about how much he'd do to spend time in such a room- to turn every page in every book and read every word. He said that he'd beg at first. Simple pleading and simple answers. Then he said he'd kill a man for the opportunity. Then he said he'd spread his legs for Thomas Jefferson himself. Somehow, the last option seemed worse than murder. Alexander was a proud man with dignity, and he was sure Thomas would take more pleasure in humiliating him than having him be arrested.

Lafayette had been drunk as a lord, buying drink after drink without any thought of the cost. Literally, and figuratively. His friend had fallen off his chair multiple times that night, red-cheeked, and had barely made it home before passing out.

The second time he heard about this library, he'd been eavesdropping on James Madison and Thomas Jefferson himself. James, the lucky bastard, had been requesting to use Thomas's library for research. Sure, Hamilton could've been described as jealous at that time, but it was not something he would ever confess. James could ask that of Thomas, being a close friend to him, and Jefferson would gladly agree, suggesting they have dinner whilst James is there, and stating that he'll prepare one of the guest rooms.

Alexander didn't need to hear about this library a third time; he needed to see it for himself.

That was how Alexander Hamilton came to be, standing in the pouring rain on the steps of Monticello, entirely unwanted and uninvited. Soaked hair handing lamely in front of his face, lacking its usual volume, and clothes damp and uncomfortable, he brought his hand up to knock hard on Thomas Jefferson's door. He didn't get an answer at first- as expected- but after persisting for several minutes, the door swung open to reveal an all-too-familiar man. For several minutes more, Jefferson stared at him with narrowed eyes, as if trying to decipher something from his face alone.

"For heaven's sake- are you going to let me in or not?" Alex spoke, impatience overflowing its capacity.

"Explain why you're here and I'll consider it," Jefferson replied snidely, a sneer tugging at those grotesquely gorgeous lips.

Exasperated, Hamilton tried to find some excuse or explanation that would be more logical than the truth, but he couldn't come up with another excuse that would warrant the journey.

"Your library."

"What?"

"I've heard your library is enormous. Larger than any I have access to, and more varied. I'm willing to do anything you want to have unlimited access to it."

Thomas regarded Alex for a moment longer, looking him up and down. He seemed to realise the power he'd have over Alexander if he accepted. The obvious dominion he'd get. A wicked grin crept onto his lips and he stepped aside for Alexander.

There were no words exchanged as Hamilton walked past Jefferson, taking delight in brushing past Jefferson and dampening his clean clothes. Furthermore, he took delight in allowing the water from his sopping wet clothes to drip onto Thomas' perfectly polished floor as he smiled wickedly.

Alexander followed Thomas through Monticello to the library and marvelled at it for a moment. Lines upon lines of bookcases, just as Lafayette was promised. The room was warm and calm and the light dim enough to be comfortable but bright enough to read by. Reaching out to brush his fingers against the book, he visibly flinched when Jefferson twisted his wrist back.

"No touching. Not until we come to some sort of agreement."

"Well, Thomas? What do you want?"

"I could ask for political favours. It seems so obvious and yet- I fear the result wouldn't be as rewarding knowing I cheated. I want to prove I'm right in my opinions without bias. I just need something to hold over you- something that would ruin you if it got out."

Thomas seemed to think for a long time, observing Hamilton like one would observe a butterfly or a skittish tomcat.

"You're a pretty boy, Alexander. You could stand to be a little taller and to lose the scowl and the tired eyes, but you're a pretty boy. Tell me, how many men have you let between your thighs, Alex? Has Washington been there? Henry Lauren's boy? There were some rumours about you and-"

"Don't talk about him. I won't talk about him."

Jefferson seemed stunned for a moment. Hamilton had been so docile to his teasing only a moment before. There was substance to that rumour then. Alex saw that Jefferson must have some morals, as he didn't pursue the subject further.

"My point-" he closed the distance between them, "- was that I could use a good fuck and you seem eager to use my library. I'm sure we could arrange something else if that wasn't something you'd consider- I'm not going to pressure you into this- but it's something you get more out of in actuality."

Alexander seriously considered the pros and cons of this arrangement. Of his own volition, he gently nodded his consent, pressing himself forwards so that he was pressed against Jefferson's front. Sexual favours weren't something completely foreign to him.

"Deal."

Alexander, coy and a little pissed off, leaned up so his nose was brushing again Thomas' in a display of teasing affection. Arms draping over Thomas' shoulder in a way that would normally be endearing, he licked his lips and glanced down quite obviously to Thomas'.

Alex was more than pleased when a firm, demanding arm wrapped securely around his waist and another came to settle on the back of his neck, forcefully pulling him up into an angry kiss.

There was little time for sweet, chaste kisses. Thomas quickly grew tired of waiting, and grabbed his ass firmly, causing a stunned gasp to elicit from Hamilton's throat. Taking advantage of parted lips, Thomas slid his tongue quickly inside. Hamilton's hands, previously relaxed, had taken to gripping Jefferson's shirt and grabbing his hair with wild abandon.

With the hand that wasn't holding Alex's nape, Thomas slid Alex's waterlogged jacket to the floor, with an audibly disgusting squelch. Their kiss grew ever fiercer, tongues now waging war against each other and teeth clinking together like swords meeting in combat. Eventually, the odds tipped in Thomas' favour. With the advantage of both height and strength, he began to control the kiss.

With deft fingers, he began to untie the cravat at Alexanders throat. Calculated. Perfect. Throwing that onto the floor with the viridian jacket, he tugged away from those wonderfully kiss-bitten lips.

"Hm. You look good like this. Submissive and, most importantly, silent," Thomas cooed, holding Hamilton's chin firmly and tipping his head to the side so he could attack Alex's neck with ravenous kisses. Distractingly, he began to suck marks high on Alexander's neck where they'd be increasingly difficult to hide. Thomas fisted a hand into Alex's hair and tugged gently, causing Hamilton to keen quietly. Releasing his grip on Alex's chin, Thomas took amusement in applying a constant pull to Alexander's hair. Whilst Alex was preoccupied with the painful pleasure Jefferson was providing him, nimble fingers made swift work of the buttons of Alex's shirt.

Shirt open and hanging suggestively from his shoulder, Alexander couldn't help the embarrassed flush that rose like heat to his cheeks. He'd never imagined he'd allow Thomas to see him so vulnerable, nor did he imagine he'd find the Virginian in any way arousing. Yet here he was.

Gripping his chin and digging his fingers in, Thomas forced him to look up at the looming snide grin.

"You look quite the pretty picture like this, Hamilton. All for a few hundred books..."

"Shut up and touch me."

"Oh, the tomcat has claws? I'm terrified," Thomas drawled sarcastically.

Alexander let out a small noise as Thomas pushed him up against the wall and hoisted his legs up to wrap around Thomas' hips comfortably. At first, Jefferson peppered his shoulder with feather-like kisses to ebb away at the tenseness. After a long moment, he bit down and began to suck a harsher mark than before- one that would blossom like a colourful Hyacinthus underneath his skin. Feeling a harsh grope to his thighs, he arched his back slightly and snapped his hips forward, but refused to make past a whining noise.

For a moment, Thomas leaned up to kiss Alexander again, easily claiming them with his own. Alex, bored with the foreplay, slid his hands smoothly down Thomas' back before slipping his hands into the man's pants and roughly squeezing his arse. Jefferson quickly bit down on Hamilton's bottom lip hard enough that little welts of red appeared, and pulled away from the kiss to regard Alexander.

"Impatient little shit."

"Perhaps you should hurry up then," replied Alexander, in a way that was all too flirtatious.

A low grown rumbled like thunder in Jefferson's throat, and then Alex was being lifted off the wall, firm hands still underneath his thighs, and carried through the painted walls of Monticello. Pictures of Jefferson's family stared down at him from the walls, and Alexander couldn't help but feel intimidated. Perhaps that's what they were for. When they got to Jefferson's room, he saw a portrait of Thomas himself right outside his bedroom. He scoffed into Thomas's ear and received a bite on his shoulder for his trouble as Jefferson kicked open the door to his bedroom.

At this point, Thomas seemed to have forgotten about humiliating Hamilton with this and was more intent on fucking him into his bed.

At first, the bedroom seemed perfectly normal, if not for the insane amount of luxurious purple furniture. The walls were white and clean, and the pictures on the wall complimented the large room. The dark wooden floors were almost like his own. As Thomas quickly laid him on the bed, Hamilton began to notice something odd.

Looking one way, he could see the bedroom. If he turned his head, he could see Jefferson's office. Was the bed in the doorway?

"Thomas, why on earth...?" He asked, bewildered.

"I- uh- really wanted an alcove bed," he murmured, as something akin to embarrassment spread across his features and his cheeks glossed with a pink.

"Of course you did. You're a strange man, Thomas." His words almost sounded affectionate as Thomas nudged himself between Alex's legs.

He pulled down Alexander's breeches, admiring the sight of Alex's cock. He ran his thumb over the slit, causing a cautious Alex to squirm, and cry out when it pressed down into it. Looking pleased, Thomas tore off the breeches entirely and worked on pulling the damp stocking from Alexander's feet.

Naked and vulnerable in his 'enemies' bed, he turned his head away and curled in on himself, much to Thomas' disapproval. Splayed out on Thomas' bed, a look of contempt and pity crossed his expression as he traced old scars with his thumb. One down his side, one across his chest, and one on his thigh.

"Huh," Thomas breathed.

"What?"

"You're actually pretty attractive."

"Oh, shut it..." Alex sighed, rolling his eyes teasingly.

When Thomas didn't start to undress, Alexander's hands wandered to Jefferson's shoulders, pushing off the expensive purple coat. Looking at Jefferson from behind lowered lashes, he took the jacket and threw it onto the floor in a way that it would certainly crease. Thomas opened his mouth to protest, but Alex was upon him in an instant, thighs either side of his hips and those devious digits working open the buttons to his pristine shirt after slipping off his cravat and tossing that to the floor too.

He fought Thomas valiantly, tongue pressing insistently into Thomas's mouth demandingly. Yet, the Virginian won eventually; he was stronger than the Caribbean man.

Alexander knew this and soon gave in, laying back on the sheets in nothing more than a crumbled shirts, ruffled sleeves hanging over his hand as he laid them on the pillow.

"Oh? So the great Alexander Hamilton can be good, so long as books are involved."

"Mhm," Alex agreed half-heartedly as he watched Thomas pull down his breeches, "Good god, it seems your library isn't the only magnificent thing you have..." He mumbled gently, as Thomas finally settled between his thighs and dipped into a vial of oil he'd taken from a table on the way in. Applying a little pressure to his hole, he leaned down to kiss him.

Against his lips, Thomas mumbled something he never quite thought he'd hear from his 'rival' in such a genuine tone: "Relax for me, sweetheart."

* * *

An hour or so later, the two had relocated to the library itself, and Alexander was in his own personal heaven. All those books and the warmth of the heath were lovely, especially against the bare skin of his thighs. Paper clutched in both hands, his voice trembled as he read the words aloud to the man situated between his legs, warm mouth wrapped around his cock.

"We hold.. these truths to be-be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that- ah- that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unali-unalienable rights- fuck! Thomas, Thomas, please!"

Back arched and body wracked with pleasure, he grabbed Thomas' hair and held him down, coming hard in his mouth. The Virginian put up no protest.

"Are you satisfied now, Jefferson?"

"Mhm. For now."

"You're insatiable..."

"I suppose I am. Though, I'm sure the same can be said for you, dear Alexander."

Alex thought of refuting, but anything he'd say would be a lie. Instead, he asked, "Can I actually use your library now?"

"Yes, of course." 

Sitting in the chair facing Alexander, he crossed his legs elegantly. Hamilton seemed more docile now, "Say, do you have any recommendations."

"Yes actually, I found a book about various sex positions whilst in France and I think that might suit you-"

"Jefferson?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!! Polite corrections and criticisms are also appreciated. Thank you again <3
> 
> If you like my writing, feel free to follow me on my [Tumblr](https://peridotteacup.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ~ Wren


End file.
